This invention relates generally to an oral hygiene device configured to store a supply of floss, and in particular, to a oral hygiene device having an engagement interface between a head and a handle, with the supply of floss being accessible from the interface.
Oral hygiene devices, such as toothbrushes, inter-dental devices, gum massagers, tongue scrapers, etc. are known for promoting oral hygiene. The use of floss to provide another level of oral hygiene care is also known. Certain products have combined oral hygiene devices with floss storage capabilities. However, these products are generally cumbersome with respect to a user accessing and using the floss. For example, certain products store a supply of floss in relatively bulky external housings in the grip area of a toothbrush handle, such that the user's grip on the handle of the toothbrush is less than optimal during the toothbrushing process. Other products store a supply of floss in housings at the base of the toothbrush handle such that accessing the floss requires changing one's grip on the handle. Even further, with some products, water used to the rinse the toothbrush could enter the area where the floss is stored, thereby ruining and contaminating the stored floss. This negatively impacts the ability of the user to easily rinse the toothbrush.
Providing a simple and convenient device for both promoting oral hygiene and flossing and that reduces or overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices would be desirable. Particular objects and advantages will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain embodiments.